


You Make Me Smile

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Andy is enby, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stimming, this is honestly just really soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton has a lot of overwhelming feelings for Andy.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have feelings for someone so intense you gotta write a fic?

Patton didn’t really _expect_ to fall for Andy. And he guessed he didn’t technically, not romantically anyway, but either way he still loved them as more than a friend.

Which… wasn’t really a surprise. There was a lot to love about Andy! They were chaotic but in a soft way. Most of the time anyway, Andy could have their moments but those were usually only when someone was mean to their friends.

And Patton _admired_ that about them. They were loyal and protective and they were so ready to tell their friends they cared and sometimes it overwhelmed Patton with _so much_ affection he couldn’t but cry a little bit.

Sometimes, well most of the time really, Patton would stim while they were talking. He’d shake his head rapidly and flap his hands and it made holding conversation really hard when they were texting but in person conversation? Patton would catch Andy just smiling at him and waiting for him to calm down enough to be able to continue.

Like now, they were trying to talk about Avatar: The Last Airbender but Andy had started flapping his arms a little in excitement and Patton in turn started stimming himself because he _loved_ seeing Andy happy.

“Pat? Pat you good?” Andy asked, grinning at Patton and waiting for him to be able to stop shaking his head enough to answer.

“Yep! You’re just really cute when you start stimming and it set me off,” he answered, starting to shake his hands in front of him so he could calm his head shakes down to short bursts.

Andy raised an eyebrow at him, his grin teasing and gosh Patton loved him a whole lot.

“What kind of relationship would you want, if you could pick?” he blurted, face flushing red at the impulsive words and confused look from Andy.

“Uh… dunno. Probably something queerplatonic? Too much pressure in romance and I’m not really into the idea, why do you ask?”

Why did he ask? Other than the fact that Patton had such a _massive_ squish on him he struggled to stop stimming when he thought about it.

“Uh… if you could be in a qpr with anyone, who would it be?” he asked, not answering Andy’s initial question.

Andy paused, looking at Patton inquisitively for a second before huffing a soft, affectionate laugh.

“Do _you_ want to be in a qpr with me, Patton?” he asked, shifting on Patton’s couch until he was looking at him _knowingly_ and making Patton’s blush so much worse.

“I uh…”

Heck, how should he go about this?

“You uh?” Andy teased, earning a mock pout from Patton that had him snorting.

There was quiet for a beat, two beats, _three-_

“Yeah! Yes I do. You’re really sweet and caring and sometimes all I can think about is laying on top of you just cuddling and I really like watching you stim and your interests are really cool-”

“Patton,” Andy interrupted, his own face red now as Patton looked at him.

He started rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together nervously, biting his lip.

“It’s chill, I’d be down to call you my queerplatonic partner.”

If ‘!!!’ was a sound, Patton _definitely_ just made it.

He also launched himself at Andy, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face into his chest, but you know. Details.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
